The Purple Warrior
by CillianChamp
Summary: Lorcan Darcy is the teenage boy who sees the future where the world ending. He must team up with the Power Rangers to save the world from ending by becoming an ancient warrior known as The Purple Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

The Story begins on a beach, A Boy's resurfacing on a beach. He wears a purple shirt, blue jeans with a belt and black boots. He has blue hair, his left eye is dark red and right eye is dark blue.

"Ow… my head!" said the Boy who woken up from his accident. "Where am I?"

A Boy sees the sky turned red means it's the end of the world, he sees the town in ruins and discovers that the monster has completely took over.

"What just happened…?" said the Boy. He looks around the town and sees the news statement from the president repeating.

"My dear American, in the year 2017, we have discovered that Angel Grove has five heroes known as the Power Rangers. They may have saved Angel Grove but they have failed to save us from the end of the world, that's why I am announcing that The Power Rangers will be disbanded if they failed the battle between my ultra-mighty weapon." Said the President of the United State.

The boy was shocked and discovers that his hands are glowing.

In the present time, the boy wakes up from his nightmare. He's a student from Orson Middle School.

"Good, it was just a dream… Thank god that today's my last day." Said the Boy.

The Boy's name is Lorcan Darcy, and this is his story. He's a nearly 15 years old and was the adopted by the Heck Family because his parents disowned him because he doesn't want to take over the family business called The Darcy's Burger World. He's happy that it's his last day because he's been offered to transfer to Angel Grove High to focus on my high school life.

Lorcan sees Principal Barker walked in, he was angry and annoyed of her.

"Hello Class, I heard that Lorcan is moving so I thought I should stop by and say goodbye before his destination." Said Principal Barker.

"Yes, I'm going to miss you by the way." Said Lorcan. He was happy that he's leaving for Angel Grove to attend high school instead of Orson High. The final bell rings and Lorcan walking out of the class for one last time as everyone's waving goodbye.

At home, Lorcan's all packed for high school. He goes to the taxi to put his things in. His adopted siblings walked towards him and their names are, Axl, Sue and Brick.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Said Lorcan. "I promise I'll call you while I get there."

"Dude, you're going to be awesome when you're on a basketball team there." Said Axl.

"Axl, I know I'm going to miss you." Said Lorcan. He hugged his adopted siblings as a goodbye.

"Please, don't go!" Said Sue.

"I have to go, Sue. It's time for me to try to balance on my high school life and considrate on everything." Said Lorcan. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!"

Frankie and Mike are his adopted parents who're waving goodbye. Lorcan walked into his taxi and goes to the airport to get to his flight to Angel Grove.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane arrived at Los Angeles' Airport as an emergency stop and Lorcan gets off the plane to walk in the airport. He sees his new school's principal.

"Well I never. Hello, Lorcan Darcy." Said the Principal of Angel Grove High. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. And sorry for being late, I was fall asleep during my flight." Said Lorcan who's apologizing for being late.

"Don't be silly. You're right on time." Said the Principal and take him to the taxi. "Take a ride back to Angel Grove and go to your apartment building, tomorrow is your first day of school."

"Okay." Said Lorcan who's accepting the idea.

Lorcan gets into the taxi and goes to Angel Grove. He sees his apartment building and walk to his room. He unpacked his stuff and tries to feel like home. He looked outside of the window and sees the view of his new home.

"Well, here I am, on my own. And I'm going to make it, world." Said Lorcan who's talking to himself. "Tomorrow it's my first day of school."

In the morning, Lorcan arrived at Angel Grove High. He was late for his first day. He was nervous that everyone will treated him like his first family done to him. He's looking at the football jersey and a picture of the school's football legend named Jason Scott.

"Hey, you're the new kid." Said the student.

"Yeah. It's my first day, I'm Lorcan Darcy." Said Lorcan who's introducing himself to the student.

"I'm Jason Scott." Said the student.

"Hey, you're the guy from the picture." Said Lorcan.

"Yeah, I got dismissed from the team and placed under house arrest after a failed prank." Said Jason.

"Cool." Said Lorcan. "I'm just here to focus on my new exams or try out for basketball or… or just have fun."

"Well you can do it." Said Jason who's encouraging him. "Let's see your class schedule."

Jason helps Lorcan with the schedule. Lorcan was a bit nervous on his first class.

"Okay, we both have history, let's go." Said Jason.

In history class, the other students are talking, Lorcan walked in for the first time.

"Morning Jason." Said the History Teacher. "and You must be the new kid."

"Yeah, my name is Lorcan Darcy, I've been transferred from Orson for high school and you know." Said Lorcan. "Man, I'm so nervous but I'll be fine."

Lorcan sits in the empty desk and look at the window to think on that dream he has. He dreamt that the world is ending by a mysterious doomsday weapon.

"Lorcan, tell me about Jules Verne's novel, Around the World in 80 Days." Said the History Teacher.

"Oh, a rich man and his French assistance travels the world in 80 days to win a bet." Said Lorcan.

"Very good. How did know that?" asked the History Teacher.

"It's my favourite novel." Said Lorcan. "I read it when I was 10."

"Well, very good." Said the History Teacher.

Lorcan looks at the sky and closes his eyes.

Lorcan's continue where he left off. His hands are glowing and follow the directions. He sees that the familiar figure from his past is watching him. Lorcan made a run for it and escape. He sees one of the Rangers helmet on the ground. It's the Red Power Ranger's helmet, he picked it up and looked at it.

"Soon Lorcan Darcy, soon you will die along with the rangers!" Said the Voice. "You will die, Lorcan, you will die."

Lorcan waked up from his dream. He discovers that his dream is going to come true. He walked out of class and goes to his locker.

"What's happening to me?" Asked Lorcan who's talking to himself.

"Nervous?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm just panicking from a dream I had, something about the end of the world." Said Lorcan.

"Well, it's okay." Said the Girl. "I'm Kimberly Hart and Jason told me that you're Lorcan?"

"Yeah. Hi." Said Lorcan.

"What're you doing after school?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm going home to focusing on my studying and more like that." Said Lorcan.

"Well if you want, you can come to Krispy Kreme with us after school." Said Kimberly who's offers Lorcan to join her and her friends.

"Well just once, yeah." Said Lorcan who's accepting the offer.

After school, Lorcan walked downtown and sees a mysterious purple coin at the antique store but decided to buy it.

"Now, this has an interesting feature, the purple coin. Of course, that was amazingly rare that coin." Said the Salesman.

Lorcan's now looking at the purple coin and walked into Krispy Kreme and looked around. He sees the others.

"Hey, Lorcan. Good you came." Said Jason.

"Yeah. I thought I should give this place a try." Said Lorcan before he meets the other three. "Hi, I'm Lorcan Darcy."

"Oh, Lorcan. Meet, Zack, Billy and Trini." Said Kimberly.

"Hi." Said Billy.

"Nice to meet you, Man." Said Lorcan. "Sorry I'm ten minutes late, guys. I have to buy something from the Antique Store."

"What is it you bought?" Asked Trini.

Lorcan shows them the purple coin.

"I don't know what it is. But when I get home, I'll try to give it a look." Said Lorcan.

"You sure about that? You'll make sure it'll morph you into a ranger." said Billy.

"Wait… Are you guys?" asked Lorcan.

"Yes, Lorcan. We're Power Rangers. Just don't tell anyone." Said Jason.

"Your secret's safe with me, guys. I'm just a friend." Said Lorcan who's accepting to keep the secret and became their new ally.

Lorcan returns to his apartment and goes into the shower, he left the power coin on the toilet while he's taking the shower. The Power Coin glows purple that it bonds with Lorcan. When he walked out of the shower, he's watching the news.

"Civil liberties groups criticised the decision, arguing the punishment was disproportionate to McNeil's crime." Said the News Reporter "McNeil now faces five to ten years in a maximum security prison, despite stealing nothing Girl, you need to sack that stylist! Her lawyer said today that McNeil would…"

Lorcan discovers that something's going on.

"Hold on one second." Said the News Reporter. "We are interrupting to go live to the White House, for an emergency statement from the president."

Lorcan goes onto the phone and call the others.

"Turn on the TV, now!" said Lorcan who's telling his new friends to turn on the TV.

"My dear American, in the year 2017, we have discovered that Angel Grove has five heroes known as the Power Rangers. They may have saved Angel Grove but they have failed to save us from the end of the world, that's why I am announcing that The Power Rangers will be disbanded if they failed the battle between my ultra-mighty weapon." Said the President of the United State.

Lorcan discovers that his nightmare is come true. The world's going to end.

The next day, Lorcan's meeting up with the rangers at the football stadium. He walked to them about the end of the world.

"Okay, you were right." Said Jason. "What is it."

"The emergency statement is the same news that I dreamt about. It's the first sign of the end of the world." Said Lorcan. "If that weapon's going to destroy angel grove, it'll come true."

"So, what should we do?" asked Zack.

"Looks like we can team up." Said Lorcan.

"Okay, we'll do it. Let's go talk to Zordon and Alpha." Said Billy.

"Who?" asked Lorcan.


	3. Chapter 3

While heading to the ancient spaceship, Lorcan sees the spaceship.

"Wow… I've never seen a spaceship like that before." Said Lorcan who's amazed that he sees the spaceship for the first time.

"Yeah, we spent a week training against simulated Putties and unsuccessfully trying to morph to stop a villain named Rita Repulsa." Said Jason.

"Wow… wait, are the Putties the stone golems that can be made from anything of the Earth element?" asked Lorcan.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Zack.

"I was here for a day and discovers your fight against that gold monster." Said Lorcan.

"You mean Goldar?" asked Trini.

"Yeah." Said Lorcan.

Jason opened the ship and shows Lorcan inside.

"Wow… This is awesome." Said Lorcan.

"Yeah. Wait till you see the Morphing Grid." Said Kimberly. "It morphs us into Power Rangers."

"Okay." Said Lorcan.

Just then, Lorcan sees a robot.

"Welcome back, Rangers." Said the Robot. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, Alpha." Said Billy. "Lorcan, this is Alpha 5."

"Hi." Said Lorcan.

"Hi, Lorcan." Said Alpha 5 who's shaking Lorcan's hand.

The Rangers shows Lorcan the Morphing Grid.

"Rangers, welcome back." Said Zordon. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lorcan Darcy and I've transferred here in Angel Grove from Orson so, I've found this purple coin so what is it?" asked Lorcan as he's holding up the Purple Power Coin.

"The Coin. You Lorcan, are The Purple Warrior." Said Zordon.

"The what?!" asked Lorcan.

"The Purple Warrior is a special ranger who inherit the Bat zord and the evil zords known as Ectomorphicon Titans." Said Alpha 5.

"So that makes me, the Purple Warrior?" Asked Lorcan.

"Yes." Said Alpha 5.

"Well I think I can do that." Said Lorcan who's accepting that he's the Purple Warrior.

"You must follow three basic rules or lost the protection of the power" Said Zordon. "first never use your power for personal gain; never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you; and finally, keep your identity secret."

"Okay." Said Lorcan. "I'll try my best. Look, I know about the President's planning to use his weapon to destroy the Rangers."

"Good." Said Zordon. "Where is Tommy?"

"He's on his way." Said Billy.

"Wait… You guys know Tommy Oliver?" asked Lorcan.

"Yeah, he's a good friend." Said Jason. "Wait… are you friends with him?"

"I know him, he was my childhood best friend whom we got separated when we turn ten." Said Lorcan. "But, I think I can able to train to stop the end of the world."

"Very well. We will send you on a quest to find the carrier zord known as Titanus zord." Said Zordon.

"I'll go too." Said the boy.

Lorcan turns to the boy who walked in. It's Tommy Oliver, Lorcan's childhood friend.

"Lorcan Darcy. It's like seeing a ghost." Said Tommy.

"Hey man." Said Lorcan who's smiles at Tommy. "Long time no see."

"Well, you two will work together to find the Titanus zord." Said Zordon.

"Okay, we'll go." Said Lorcan.

"Okay, we'll take care with the President's weapon." Said Jason.

At the white house in Washington D.C, the President is looking at his ultra-mighty weapon, The two Doomsday Zords. The first zord is an octopus and the second one is a Lion.

"My two brilliant zords. These will finally mark the end of those pathetic Power Rangers!" said the President. "I can finally use them to focus on the end of the world."

"Mr President, the Minister arrived to talked to you.

"Excellient." Said the President before he laughs evilly.

The President laughs.

Lorcan and Tommy are in the forest as their adventure begins. They are having a reunion by having a talk.

"After I left Orson Middle School, I join your school. I just didn't know you're in my school now." Said Lorcan.

"Yeah. How're Axl, Sue and Brick?" Asked Tommy?

"They're fine." Said Lorcan. "I did go to middle school until the principal sees me playing basketball, I accepted their offer to join this school."

They see a roar from the caves.

"It's probably the Titanus zord." Said Lorcan.

"You think?" asked Tommy. "We should check it out."

In the cave, Lorcan and Tommy following the Roar. But then they hear a girl screaming.

"Oh great! It's Sue!" said Lorcan.

"Lorcan? I didn't know you're here." Said Sue.

"Hello Sue, you lousy moron! I'm busy on a quest so goodbye and let's go Tommy." Said Lorcan.

"Tommy?" asked Sue. "Tommy Oliver?! Your childhood friend?"

"Yeah. We've reunited at school." Said Lorcan. "So bye."

Lorcan and Tommy continue walking and sees the Titanus zord.

"I don't know why Zordon wants us to find the Titanus zord." Said Lorcan. "It's probably something you guys need it."

"I think so, Lorcan." Said Tommy. "Tell me, why did Sue don't want you to talk about our separation?"

"Because it's my business…" Said Lorcan. "Look!"

Lorcan and Tommy looked at the caves of three zords. Titanus zord, Black Bear and Polar Bear.

"Three Zords?" asked Lorcan. "Nobody said anything about three Zords!"

"Looks like I'll have to take the titanus zord." Said Tommy. "and you can have the two bear zords."

"Okay." Said Lorcan.

Lorcan holds up his power coin as the bear zords are bonding with him while the titanus zord is bonding with them.


	4. Chapter 4

After retrieving the Titanus zord and got two bear zords, Lorcan and Tommy return to Zordon and Alpha 5.

"Okay, We're back." Said Lorcan. "We've got the zord you wanted but I've found two bear zords."

"Black Bear and Polar Bear zords?" asked Alpha 5.

"Yeah. Is it good?" asked Lorcan.

"Yes! With that, you'll control them with your bat zord and the ectomorphicons titans into your own Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord." Said Alpha 5.

"Wow. My own megazord." Said Lorcan. "I gotta admit, Alpha. It'll be awesome."

"Yeah, it'll help you being a good ranger." Said Alpha 5. "Come on. Let's go see your own Zords."

Alpha shows Lorcan his own zords which Lorcan amazes that the Bat Zord and the Ectomorphicon titans are his zords.

"You were right." Said Lorcan. "Man I'm so gonna save the world with these zords."

"Good. You need to make a combination of the dragonzord and the megazord." Said Zordon.

"Okay." Said Lorcan who's accepting to do it. "I'll do it when I'll get home."

At night in his apartment, Lorcan's going onto his laptop and put in a special disk that Alpha gave him to make a combination of the Dragonzord and the Megazord for the Rangers. He got to work until the door knocks.

"It's open!" yelled Lorcan who's yelling at the door.

It's his adopted father, Mike Heck who walked in.

"Hey Buddy, How's your first day of high school?" Asked Mike.

"Good." Said Lorcan who's busy working on a project. "Oh, um don't ask, Dad."

"Not to worry." Said Mike. "Tell me, Sue told me that you've reunited with Tommy Oliver."

"Yeah, I trusted him as my best friend." Said Lorcan.

"There you go." Said Mike. "Have you heard what the President said?"

"Yeah. He has this powerful weapon to defeat the Power Rangers." Said Lorcan. "And, Dad. My friends are counting on me to find the way to save the world.

"Lorcan. I believe you." Said Mike.

"Well go to the spare room and I have to pull an all nighter." Said Lorcan.

Lorcan has created a brilliant combination for the Rangers, the Mega-Dragonzord. He spent all night to create the combination with the Titanus zord. Lorcan discovers that The Mega-Dragonzord and the Titanus can becomes the Ultrazord.

"Yes." Said Lorcan. "Um, Dad. I'll be back later."

"Okay." Said Mike.

Lorcan takes out the disc and leave the apartment to back to the spaceship.

Lorcan shows Zordon the combinations between the Rangers' zords that he created.

"The Ultrazord." Said Zordon.

"Yes. Keep it. My dad's here in Angel Grove and I have to introduce him to the other rangers." Said Lorcan.

"Okay. Come back later, Buddy." Said Alpha 5.

Lorcan walked out of the ship so he can return home.

Lorcan arrived back to his apartment, he sees Mike watching the football game.

"Dad, what's all this?" asked Lorcan.

"I'm just watching the game." Said Mike.

"Dad, you came here only one day and now you're watching the game on my TV." Said Lorcan.

"Lorcan, you acting like you don't want to get a scholarship." Said Mike.

"I don't want it the same as Axl, Dad. I wanna try-out of the Basketball team to impress you!" Said Lorcan. "But I'll tell you what, after I came back from the try-outs, we can go to Krispy Kremes to have a nice Doughnuts. So you can meet my friends."

"Okay." Said Mike.

At the basketball Try-outs, Lorcan's scores the hoops which he's getting good at. The coach discover his talent.

"Wow." Said the Coach. "How did you score the hoops?"

"Oh, I've played basketball since I was seven." Said Lorcan. "It's kinda my hobby."

"Well, you made the team." Said the Coach.

Lorcan was amazed that he's on the team. He decided to return home as a promise with his dad.

After telling his father that he joined the basketball team, Lorcan takes Mike to Krispy Kremes, Lorcan sees the other rangers talking.

"Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long, Jason. My dad's here." Said Lorcan.

"Not to worry, let's meet him." Said Jason.

"Dad, this is Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini." Said Lorcan. "Guys, this is my adopted father, Mike Heck."

The other rangers saying hi to Mike.

"Well, Looks like you've become his friends." Said Mike.

"Well yeah, they have discovers that I have an old friend you should see." Said Lorcan. "Look."

Mike sees Tommy walked in.

"Hey, I know you. You're Mike Heck, Lorcan's adopted father." Said Tommy. "Remember me? Tommy Oliver? Lorcan's old friend?"

"Hey. Wow. Tommy. Hey, pal." Said Mike who's giving Tommy a handshake. "Man. So you seven are good friends?"

"Yeah. But I have school tomorrow." Said Lorcan.

"Well, I think you guys to focus." Said Mike. "Shouldn't you guys be ready?"

"Look, Dad. You heard what the President said about plotting to defeat the Power Rangers?" asked Lorcan.

"Yeah." Said Mike.

"Well, It's the same dream that had a sign that'll end the world." Said Lorcan. "I dreamt it."

"Well. Looks like you must try to considerate." Said Mike. "Now listen, I'm going home tomorrow and I need you to focus on school."

"I will, Dad." Said Lorcan.

At night, the News is on, Lorcan and the Rangers are watching it in their houses. The News Reporter is a female with a brunette hair with red suit.

"Hi, I'm Melanie Williams, live from Washington." Said Melanie Williams. "The President reveals that he has two deadly weapons to defeat the Power Rangers, He also reveals that his brother, Michael Darcy, has a son."

Lorcan discovers that he's remembering something.

"The President has a brother who has a son?" asked Lorcan. "It's impossible!"

"The Fight against the Power Rangers will begin tomorrow at one in the afternoon." Said Melanie Williams.

"Lorcan, we have to win." Said Jason.

"I hope you'll win this fight." Said Lorcan who's accepting the Rangers choice. "You guys are always being my best friends I never had."

"Wish us luck." Said Tommy.

"Good Luck." Said Lorcan.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorcan's sitting on the top of the building, he was worried and scared about today's the end of the world. Mike sees him and walked to him.

"Hey." Said Mike who greeting him.

"Hey…" Said Lorcan who's greeting him back.

"Listen, I want to tell you before I'll call frankie." Said Mike. "I want to say I'm, uh sorry I yelled at you when you were ten. I appreciate you wanting to spend time with me and do all those nice things. I enjoy spending time with you, too."

"Dad, I don't care about spending time with you." Said Lorcan. "I'm just want to show my birth-parents that I'll do this on my own."

"You mean, you're both Darcy and Heck?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, you've inspired me to fix my life, and I've done it." Said Lorcan.

"Really?" asked Mike who's smiling.

"Yeah. You're my adopted dad, and hey, when I turn 21, I'll come back to Orson and we'll…" said Lorcan before finishing the sentences. "You know."

"Yes, when you turn 21, I'll get you to come home so we could go out and grab a beer." Said Mike who accept an idea.

Lorcan's power coin glows means he has special hope to save the world.

"I can't believe it." Said Lorcan. "Dad, you may know about six colourful citizens, the colours are Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green?"

"Yes." Said Mike.

"Those Six, are the Power Rangers." Said Lorcan. "I've bought the Purple Power Coin at the store and that makes me the mysterious ranger known as The Purple Warrior and I was told not to tell anyone and please don't tell anyone."

"Lorcan, it's okay." Said Mike. "Your secret's safe with me. Listen, Frankie, Axl, Sue and Brick are coming so let's not tell them."

"Okay." Said Lorcan.

Just then, Frankie, Axl, Sue and Brick arrived at Lorcan's apartment, they're so amazed that Lorcan has his own place to focus to balance his high school life.

"Wow, Lorcan. You're doing well here in school, haven't you?" asked Frankie.

"Well yeah, Mom." Said Lorcan. "And before you asked, No, I am not stealing for you, this town is about one thing Escaping this soulless, zombie, blue-collar prison you two are stuck in."

Mike turn on the TV as the news is on where the Battle of Megazords is on. Lorcan was shocked as the Rangers are preparing to battle. He decides to choose either, Help the Rangers or Stay with his Family.

"Lorcan. What are you doing?" asked Sue.

"Lorcan, we're about to do my birthday lecture." Said Brick. "You going to join?"

Lorcan looks at his dad and finally make his choice.

"Lorcan, you can choose." Said Mike.

"No, Lorcan, you are going enjoy it together as a family." Said Frankie who encouraging him to stay.

Lorcan makes his choice and run out of the apartment means he's going to help the Rangers.

"Lorcan!" yelled Frankie.

"Let him go, Frankie, he made his decision and he's growing up like a man." Said Mike.

"Oh no, he won't." Said Sue.

In the town of Angel Grove, Lorcan's running to help the Rangers, He's keeping until he arrived there too late. The Doomsday Zords has destroyed the Megazord. Lorcan was shocked that his nightmare comes true, The President has created the end of the World.

"No. It's now come true." Said Lorcan.

The Doomsday Zords become The Doomsday Megazord and the sky turns red as Lorcan's afraid. The first doomsday explosion cause Lorcan to be knocked out. Everyone's fleeing to their homes as Lorcan's survived at the beach.

After survived at the beach, Lorcan woke up.

"Ow… my head!" said Lorcan who woken up from his accident. "Where am I?"

Lorcan sees the sky turned red means it's the end of the world, he sees the town in ruins and discovers that the monster has completely took over.

Lorcan was shocked and discovers he survived the explosion, he goes to his apartment but then decided to run to the abandoned gold mine to find the Rangers.

"Guys!" said Lorcan who's searching for the Rangers until, he sees the ruins of the Megazord.

He sees the Rangers helmet and it turns out to be Jason's helmet means, he's the red ranger.

"Oh no." said Lorcan who was afraid.

"Don't bother, dear nephew." Said the Minister who's walking towards him. "You going to have to tell this bunch of file on these stupid rangers. You don't want that. Conceding the effect of zords  
It will not survive from the end of the world. Allow me to introduce myself. Minister Melanie Darcy. I believe your father's our brother, isn't it?"

"Yes. He's the jerk who disown me eight years ago." Said Lorcan.

"Yes, he was one of them. I think you're right." Said Melanie. "Let's both make a deal, give me your purple power coin, and I'll give you your friends."

"Why?" asked Lorcan.

"Just to say thanks for giving us inspiration." Said Melanie. "To defeat the Power Rangers."

Lorcan discovers that he remembers when he was 11 years old. He was watching the news with his aunt for a weekend when she will remember that one day, she will impress her nephew that she will defeat the Power Rangers.

"Wait… what?!" asked Lorcan who was shocked.

"You inspired me to defeat them and I did." Said Melanie.

"I was being sarcastic!" Said Lorcan. "I was a kid and things changed."

"Not you. What do you say, Lorcan? Ready to go down in history?" asked Melanie.

"As what? The white-house stooge like you?!" Asked Lorcan. "You made the world end and works for the President with your Zords."

"My zords?" asked Melanie. "Is that the limit of your vision? You see Lorcan, your uncle want to write themselves into your legend, take over the world. Well, he's welcome. But I want the purple coin itself, the Coin that'll turn me into the Purple Warrior. You can have the world, but you can't take it with you. I'm going to be using your new powers for myself so I can end the Power Rangers."

Lorcan discovers that she's not just want to defeat the Rangers, but want the Purple Coin.

"First, give me the Rangers. And I'll give you the coin." Said Lorcan.

"They're up there." Said Melanie.

"Oh, good well in that case." Said Lorcan who knocked his aunt out cold before goes to the rangers. "Guys!"

Lorcan sees the Rangers who've survived and help them to get to Zordon and Alpha.

Lorcan arrived with the Rangers to the spaceship.

"Zordon, Alpha. They're alright." Said Lorcan. "They just survived."

"Lorcan. You've showed your kindness and bravery of never giving up your power coin." Said Lorcan.

"Look. I've done it so I can save the world." Said Lorcan. "But the Battle Zords isn't strong enough"

"You're right. Looks like they have to use the Titanus zord." Said Lorcan. "It's time for me to join the battle."

"He's right, Zordon." Said Alpha.

"You're right. Go to the morphing grid. It's morphing time for you, Lorcan." Said Zordon.

"Thank you." Said Lorcan.

Lorcan walked to the Morphing Grid.

The Rangers woken up after survived the megazord crash.

"What happened?" asked Trini. "And why are we back here?"

"Rangers, Lorcan brought you back here." Said Alpha.

"Lorcan did it?" asked Billy.

"Yes." Said Zordon. "He did it and now, he's going to join the battle."

"Good old Lorcan." Said Tommy. "He's never given up on me. Always been my best friend."

"Where is he?" asked Kimberly.

"He's at the Morphing Grid." Said Alpha.

The Rangers sees Lorcan prepare to morph to join the battle. He's about to become the Purple Warrior.

"Lorcan, were you just going to do it?" Asked Tommy.

"Yes. I can able to help you to fight back." Said Lorcan.

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"You six must combine the Dragonzord with the Megazord, it'll become the Mega-Dragonzord, Use the Titanus zord to comebine it into the Ultrazord." Said Lorcan.

"The Ultrazord." Said Tommy. "Okay. We'll do it."

"Okay, wish me luck." Said Lorcan who's ready to morph.

"Good Luck." Said Tommy as the Rangers walked in and sees Lorcan prepare.

The Morphing Grid begins to morph Lorcan into the Purple Warrior armor.

While Lorcan's morphing into the Purple Warrior, The Heck arrived to find him.

"Jason, where's Lorcan?" asked Mike.

"There." Said Jason.

Lorcan walked to them as The Purple Warior, His Armor's purple with a bat helmet and the Purple Armor-ish Jacket, he's body armor's similar to the Phantom Ranger. The Rangers are smiling that Lorcan became the Purple Warrior.

"Lorcan?" asked Frankie.

"Okay, let's do this." Said Lorcan who has become the Purple Warrior.

All seven rangers are preparing for battle.

While The President and Melanie's enjoy seeing the end of the world, The Rangers and the Purple Warrior arrived to fight.

"What the?!" said Melanie who's shocked.

"It's over." Said Jason.

"You?! How is this impossible?!" asked Melanie. "You six supposed to be dead!"

"Looks like it's your turn to die, Melanie and we're not gonna let you conquer the world." Said Lorcan.

"Attack!" Said Melanie who's summoning her army as the final battle begins.

The Rangers able to take down while Lorcan takes on Melanie. Lorcan uses his power blasters that appeared from his arms. Jason helped him by using the power sword. Zack, Billy and Tommy helped Kimberly and Trini by help to take down the army of monsters.

Lorcan's fighting Melanie until she has psychic powers and take them down before she and the President goes into their Megazord to finish their job.

"She's gonna finish her job." Said Tommy.

"Oh, it's at times like this I miss Cillian." Said Lorcan.

"Who?" asked Kimberly.

"Nothing, look like you six have a backup weapon." Said Lorcan.

"He's right. Titanus is the only one zord you guys to use. It'll turn into the Ultrazord." Said Jason.

"Are you sure, Lorcan?" asked Billy.

"I'm sure. Look, I'll use my zords to meet up with you." Said Lorcan.

The rangers goes into their zords to prepare for the final battle. The zords combind into the Megazord while Tommy summons the Dragonzord to combine them into the Mega Dragonzord.

Back at the spaceship, Lorcan goes to Titanus to prepare the battle to help the rangers.

"Here I go." Said Lorcan before goes into his zords. "Alright you five. Let's do this."

Lorcan's abilities to control his zords like zordon said.

"Really? With my zords, I can control them?" asked Lorcan.

"Yes. You are not just the Purple Warrior, Lorcan. You are also a Power Ranger." Said Zordon. "You have the other rangers' strength but your powers are different, yours is invisibility and telekinesis. This is your armour to earn."

"Okay. I will, Zordon." Said Lorcan.

Lorcan snaps out of his flashback, Lorcan controls his zords and Titanus to help the Rangers.

The Heck family sees the Rangers begin the final fight.

The Doomsday Megazord starts the fight. The Rangers combined their zords into their Megazord. And with Lorcan's advice about combine the zords.

"Guys. We can try to combined our zords into the Mega-Dragonzord." Said Tommy.

"We'll give it a try." Said Zack.

The Dragonzord combined with the Megazord into the Mega-Dragonzord. Lorcan's advice works. They start the fight where The Doomsday Megazord uses its sword. The Rangers are into their battle until Lorcan arrived with Titanus and his zords.

"Guys. I got you Titanus." Said Lorcan.

"Thanks Lorcan." Said Billy.

"We'll use it." Said Trini.

Lorcan's ectomorphicons zords combine into Tank Mode and paralizes Doomsday Megazord.

"Okay, hurry guys!" Said Lorcan.

The Mega-Dragonzord combined with Titanus into The Ultrazord and fires the Doomsday Megazord. The Rangers are happy that the Doomsday Megazord and the sky turns back to normal.

"We did it." Said Lorcan after the Doomsday Megazord's been destroyed.

"Nice try!" Said Melanie who felt her anger. "Behold, my true form!"

Melanie transformed with the ruins of the Doomsday Megazord into her own megazord form.

"Oh crap." Said Lorcan. "Rangers, I'll do this. Looks like I'm gonna turn Ectomorphicons into the Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord."

Lorcan combined his zords into the Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord to prepare to battle.

"Wow! My own Megazord." Said Lorcan who's amazed. "Here I go."

Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord begins to battle to fight Melanie.

"Good Luck, Lorcan." Said Jason.

The Heck Family sees the new megazord.

"Well. That's what I call a Megazord." Said Mike.

"But, Lorcan's in there." Said Frankie.

"No! No! No! No! This is exactly what happened!" Said Sue. "Fighting is tearing our family apart and Lorcan is fighting!"

"Calm down, Sue." Said Frankie. We know what's he doing.

Lorcan came up with a plan and use missiles from his megazord's left hand to end her. He's doing it anyway. The Rangers sees him defeating Melanie. Everyone's not just cheering for the Power Rangers, they're also cheering for the Purple Warrior.

"He did it." Said Trini.

"Great job, Lorcan." Said Billy.

Melanie's been defeated. Lorcan meet up with the Rangers.

"Lorcan, you did it." Said Tommy.

"We did it, guys." Said Lorcan.

He gave the rangers fist bumps as they've saved the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorcan returned to the spaceship and demorph.

"Lorcan, you've done great." Said Zordon. "You can keep it."

"I'll be ready to fight, Zordon. I'll come back to train with Zack." Said Lorcan. "I'll see you later, Alpha."

"You too, Buddy." Said Alpha.

Lorcan walked out of the ship and go home. He's talking Mike and Axl on video-chat.

"I'll come back on Saturday, Dad." Said Lorcan. "and better tell my old school, I'm coming back to settle the score."

"I will." Said Mike.

Lorcan exit the video-chat and focus on his high school life now. Mike, Frankie, Axl, Sue and Brick are watching the news back in Orson that the Power Rangers saved the world with a help from the Purple Warrior.

The ending of the story is in Angel Groves High School, Lorcan's meeting up with the Rangers in class. The teacher's walking into class.

"Good morning class, I graded your papers." Said the teacher.

Lorcan smiles at the other Rangers who are smiling at him. They give him a note that shows him a drawing of a logo of a lightning bolt that he's now a Power Ranger.


	7. Special Update

**Hi guys, if you reading this, it means I'm planning on making a Power Rangers trilogy and The Purple Warrior is the first story. The second story will be more awesome and i promise it'll be amazing. Thanks**


End file.
